Mirror, Mirror: 2009 Rewrite
by coderiku
Summary: What would happen to the crew if they were transported to the Mirror!verse in the 2009 reboot? Kirk/Spock action? Oh yes./Slash! Don't like, don't read./Rated T for mild language and fluff/R&R Please!


**A/N: Wow, so this actually took awhile to put up! XD I actually wrote this about a month and a half ago but didn't actually bother to submit it, obviously.**

**Sooo, here is my 2009 reboot-rewrite of the Star Trek episode Mirror, Mirror. **** It contains slash, so if you don't like don't read ;)**

**Pairing: Kirk/Spock**

James T. Kirk was badass. He knew it, his crew knew it, even Spock knew it for Christ's sake. He was captain of the motherfucking USS Enterprise. He had saved Earth so many times he had honestly lost count. He had more awards than his uniform could handle. He had the best crew in the history of Starfleet crews, dammit.

So knowing all this, Captain James T. Kirk wanted to know why on Earth he was wearing THE most ridiculous outfit in the history of ridiculous outfits. Complete with a golden v-neck and sash with enough sparkles to make Edward Cullen jealous, Kirk felt the immediate need to take a look around the transporter room for any other signs of complete bullshit - because it just didn't really seem like an elaborate hoax by Scotty than a completely different universe - Oh wait no, the rest of his landing party were sporting the lovely sashes as well. Plus Uhura had a sexy cut-off top showing her mid-driff. But that was beside the point.

Now a little freaked out, Jim felt the need for a little bit of reassurance from someone that they weren't entirely screwed at the moment, but that hope was dashed away when he saw Spock.

Not only was he wearing a crazy gold sash, he had apparently grown a beard and felt the sudden need to read up on 'proper greetings if you happen to work under Hitler but want to make it more gangster-like', while Kirk was away for all of 1 whole hour.

This was some weird shit going on.

Spock (or not-Spock?) gave some order to one of the crewmen and then walked over to Kirk. _Where the hell did your goddamn beard come from?_

"Captain?" Not-Spock had obviously asked Jim a question while he was ogling at his new beard.

"Erm, could you repeat that, Mister Spock?" Jim couldn't help but notice Not-Spock's cold glittering eyes; completely unlike the warm ones his own Spock had back home. They were definitely in another Enterprise.

"The status admission," Spock sounded just the teensiest bit annoyed at Jim for not paying attention to him in the first place. Whoops.

"There's been no change," _Better just go along with it_

Not-Spock tipped his head slightly. "Shall we go ahead with standard procedure then?"

Well dammit; the bearded Spock had the same habits as his Spock did. And unfortunately Kirk had always been a sucker for said head-tilt. "Go ahead," he gave a sort of cocky grin, hoping that the rest of the landing party would snap out of their 'Where the FUCK are we' trance and try to act natural again.

Not-Spock did an immediate turn-about and went to go contact the Bridge. Kirk tuned out for a moment, taking another quick sweep of the room in to try and make sense of where he and his landing party had ended up.

Odd shapes adorned the walls and had replaced the usual Starfleet symbol on everyone's uniforms as well. Not to mention the fact that everyone else in the room had decided that Not-Spock's customary Hitler salute was the appropriate way of greeting Jim.

Not-Spock's brusque tone shook Jim out of his extreme glancing however. "A pity that they chose the destruction of their race to our own offer."

"Destruct- wha?" Not-Spock was getting weirder by the minute. "Spock, what's going on?"

Not-Spock looked up suddenly from his post. "I would prefer to ask the same of you, Captain," putting major emphasis on the word 'captain'.

Well, shit.

This was turning into a total shitstorm, and if Jim didn't make up something quickly to explain his sudden out-of-character, he and the others would be screwed.

"Ah, well..." _Dammit, think Jim!_

"I'm sorry, Mister Spock, the captain had an unfortunate rough landing when we beamed down, he's been acting a little funny ever since," Uhura had stepped up next to Jim, saving his ass in the nick of time.

Making a mental note to thank Uhura above and beyond one would think possible for a human being after this whole 'alternate-universe' thing blew over; Jim dove in to help with his recovery. "Yeah, um, I'm thinking we might want to head over to medical, you know, to get... My head checked... Right, Bones?" Dammit, he was the worst liar in the entire galaxy when it came to lying to Spock. It was probably the ears. They always seemed to be so goddamn distracting...

"Yeah, I'm thinking you had a worse landing than I thought," Jim could practically hear Bones rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna have to check over the others too, Spock. I'll ship them all off to their posts as soon as they're checked out," On that note Bones started to round up the group, which consisted of him, Jim, Scotty, and Uhura.

"Very well, Doctor, I will post-phone the order until I can have a word with the captain after he has been looked over," Spock gave another gangster/Hitler salute and the landing party quickly left, Jim couldn't help but notice Spock's eyes trailing closely behind Jim in particular.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would call that a very close call," Jim breathed as they hurriedly made their way to Sick Bay,

"I wouldn' rest easy yet, cap'n," Scotty looked around wildly, as if someone was going to jump him at any moment.

"Agreed, Jim you need to learn when to shut up," Bones hissed, giving Jim the mother of all 'I-am-going-to-fuck-you-up-so-badly-when-we-get-home' glances.

Jim was silent for the rest of the way.

***

In the Medical Bay, the small group had huddled together after locking the room to try and think up a plan to basically get the hell out of here.

"So seriously, where the hell are we?" Bones had started pacing about the room like nobody's business, looking like he was desperately trying to walk a giant hole into existence into the Sick Bays floor.

"Luckily for you all, I have already taken a steady grasp of our current situation," Jim flashed them all a cocky grin. "And figured out through careful deduction of where we are."

"You didn't look like you had much of a steady grasp back in the transporter room," Uhura glared. "Unless you count the one you had on Spock,"

"The hell are you talking about, Uhura?" Jim began poking around the multiple files on Bones' desk.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice that he never took his eyes off you," Uhura slapped Jim's hand away from the files.

Jim rolled his eyes, trying to shake off the fact that yeah, maybe Spock HAD been paying a lot of attention to Jim, but hey, we need to focus on GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. "Alright, so what? Do you want to focus on your ex-boyfriend right now, or do you want to know where we are?"

Jim triumphantly detected a flush in Uhura's cheeks at his remark. She turned her head away in embarrassment, refusing to answer.

"Right, so I think we're in an alternate universe," Jim clasped his hands together and took in everyone's reactions.

"Dammit, Jim, you mean to say that there's another one?" Bones didn't seem too cheerful as per-usual.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like mixin' ourselves up in another one t' be honest," Scotty scratched his head.

Uhura just shook her head.

"What, you don't think it's possible?" Jim couldn't believe them. "C'mon guys, Spock has a fricken' _beard_!"

"We're not saying we don't believe you, Jim, it's just that we've sort of had our fair share of alternate universes already, that's all," Bones grumbled and began to rearrange the papers that Jim had been poking around with a few minutes ago. "Huh," he said with sudden interest. "That's funny," Bones leaned in closer to the desk.

"Look, Bones, this isn't the time to be giving into some sudden odd fetishes concerning desks," Jim placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Bones slapped it away angrily.

"Jim, this isn't the time for retarded jokes either!"

"Well than what the hell is so damn interesting about your desk?"

"This stain, I know what it's from!" Bones looked up from the desk and over to Jim, an odd look had flown into the doctor's eyes. "About a year ago I spilt some sort of hypo here around same time Nero showed up..."

"So this universe isn't as alternate as we thought..." Uhura murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah... More like..." the word was on the tip of Kirk's tongue. "Parallel!"

"Aye..." Scotty nodded thoughtfully. "It musta bin' the ion storm back in our own universe that screwed up the transporters and somehow managed to send us here."

"But then if we're here, where d'you think our counterparts are?" Jim felt slightly creeped out at the thought of a separate Kirk (probably bearded) roaming around his Enterprise. Then again, his own Spock would probably already have caught on. But if his own Spock was that smart then most likely this one-

"Is the captain there?" Speaking of the devil, Not-Spock's voice suddenly invaded the room. Jim walked over to the PA.

"Yeah, I'm here Spock," he answered stiffly, feeling unsure of whether or not he should trust Not-Spock. "What is it?"

"I wish to speak with you to discuss our orders of destruction aimed towards the Halkans," Well, fuck that's right. Jim had completely and utterly forgotten why he and the others had beamed up in the first place.

"Uh, right, should I meet you on the bridge?" Jim felt his heart racing, he might be able to weasel a few answers out of Not-Spock if he was anything like his own Spock.

"On the contrary, I'd prefer to meet you outside of Sick Bay,"

"Whatever floats your boat, Spock," Jim cut the connection and turned back to the others. "Well, I gotta go... Try and figure out a way to get us out of here Scotty, the rest of you guys should actually be getting back to your stations," he walked through the door. "So off you go."

Uhura however, lingered in Sick Bay. As Bones got back to work she walked over to Jim, a look of worry creasing over her face. "Captain...?" She started slowly.

"Yes Uhura?" Jim could sense where this was going.

"What should I do? I'm so scared that I might mess up and our cover will blown,"

"Dammit Uhura, is _that_ was this is about?" Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were still pissed about that comment on Spock!"

Uhura glared.

"Look, you'll do fine," Jim patted her shoulder. "C'mon Uhura, this isn't like you, what happened to the 'I-don't-shit-from-anyone' Uhura?"

Uhura sighed. "Sometimes, I'm not even sure myself," she left, Jim watched her hair swish slightly to and fro, the hair that she had cut after she and Spock had broken up.

"I seriously don't understand girls, Bones," Bones rolled his eyes and shooed Jim out.

Just as Jim turned around as the door to Sick Bay shut, Not-Spock rounded the corner of the hall and the two of them slammed into each other.

"Ugh, dammit Spock..." Jim grumbled with annoyance as he picked himself off the floor and began rubbing his head. Not-Spock swiftly got up and helped Jim to his feet. 'Okayyyyy...' Jim straightened himself out. 'Since when has Spock purposefully gone and touched me before?'

Well, fuck, this was a parallel universe after all. Maybe all the Vulcans were bearded pedophiles or something.

After all, Jim was well aware of the whole 'hands=erogenous zones' thing. An unfortunate incident involving him and an arm wrestling competition with his own Spock led to him learning the fact.

"Soooo," Jim looked around nervously. "Whattaya need to talk about?"

Not-Spock motioned for them to walk. "It has come to my attention that you may have suffered slight amnesia from your 'rough landing' I presume,"

Amnesia? Jesus, maybe this Spock wasn't as smart as he thought. This amnesia thing could work for him though...

"What makes you think that, Spock?"

"You clearly did not remember why you had beamed down in the first place." Not-Spock did another head-tilt. It was like he knew Jim's weaknesses or something.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, it's really all a blank... I only came to when we were beaming up," 'I can do this...' Jim told himself. 'No sweat, I don't need Uhura's help this time.'

"Then why did you inform me there was 'no change' on the status of the Halkans?"

Jim almost stopped when he realized what he'd just done. Falling into a trap was something Jim Kirk never did. Maybe this Spock WAS smart...

Not-Spock stepped in front of Jim, making the space between them almost too close for comfort. Jim could almost feel a blush coming on and he honestly didn't know why. Spock was his First Officer for God's sake, and a guy at that. What the hell was happening to him?

"Captain, I do believe you're hiding something from me," Not-Spock gave Jim a scrutinizing look over, making Jim visually uncomfortable which Not-Spock obviously noticed because he suddenly made the gap between them even smaller, their noses almost touching now. Jim's heart beat elevated. He'd never once been this close to Spock (even if it wasn't technically him). This was going beyond the 'epic friendship' elder Spock back at home had informed Jim about back on Delta Vega. This was something way more than that, Jim wasn't stupid; he could piece together the clues.

"S-since when has me hiding things from you been a problem, Spock?" Jim could feel himself tripping over his words; his palms were getting oddly sweaty as well as his heart had literally begun to pound against his chest. He tried to manoeuvre his way around Not-Spock, but he wasn't having Jim run away from him and grabbed his arms, slamming him against the corridor's wall.

"Since now," And suddenly Not-Spock's mouth was up against Jim's, warm and forceful. Jim didn't know what was happening for a moment, he just stood there, blank. Then his brain clued in and he yanked himself out of Not-Spock's firm grasp.

Well, that settled it. Jim's counterpart here and this Spock obviously had a thing going on.

"You are not Jim,"

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Jim shook his head. "No, I AM Jim, just..." he glanced at the hurt in Not-Spock's green-tinged face."Not your Jim."

Not-Spock shook his head. "I do not understand," he looked up and gave his version of a Vulcan glare. Then just as Jim was wondering how the fuck he was going to explain this, Not-Spock placed his hand onto Jim's face and initiated a mind meld.

_Well I sure wasn't fucking expecting that_.

***  
Memories flew about, flashing, hurting Jim's mind. A tunnel appeared.

'_Go through it.' _A voice commanded.

Into the tunnel, more light, memories exploded out of Jim's mind. He could feel Spock searching through them, seeking something.

'_This isn't fair; I think I'll take a look in your mind too'  
_

Into Spock's memories. A flash of Jim appeared. Then another, and another. Suddenly, Jim was flooded in images of himself. Jim laughing, grinning, hurt, angry, so many details of himself. And to accompany that, feelings of laughter, happiness, heart-ache, and love.

Wait a minute, lo-?

Spock pulled out Jim's mind, relinquishing the previous contact from moments before.

Jim tried to read Not-Spock's face, but he had already put up his best Vulcan expression before Jim could say anything else. He leaned over suddenly, head pounding, and heart fluttering. That was the second a Spock of some sorts had initiated a mine-meld without Jim's proper consent. If this was getting to be a habit, Jim felt the need to learn how to put up a better front so that that he wouldn't be able to be mind-fucked again.

"I believe that I have a solution to your... predicament,"

Jim walked over to the PA located next to the entrance to Sick Bay, Not-Spock hovering close behind. Flipping the switch on he contacted engineering. "Scotty?"

"Yes, cap'n?"

"Report to medical, I think we'll be able to fix our problem,"

"Aye, sir!" Scotty sounded almost gleeful; Jim sure as hell hoped that none of the counterparts in engineering had been giving the Scotsman a hard time.

Next he contacted Uhura, asking her as well to head on over to medical. She sounded pretty pissed, Jim was well aware of why though. "I hope Sulu wasn't giving you a hard time," He grinned into the PA. Uhura shut off the connection.

Not-Spock lifted an eyebrow to this. "She seemed rather upset," he commented as they walked into Sick Bay.

"Well, I'm not surprised Spock, I'd be upset too if someone came onto me,"

"I'm sorry, captain,"

"Aw, don't apologize, Spock. It's not my fault you mistaken me for your lover,"

"_WHAT_?" Bones jumped out of the chair he had just been occupying. "Oh _God_, Jim that's just disgusting. D'you mean that this _hobgoblin_ and you are fucking going out?"

"Well, not me - my other self,"

"Dammit, Jim! Why are telling me this? Did this green-blooded alien _COME ON TO YOU_?"

Uhura and Scotty walked in just as Jim got out: "Well, he only _kissed_ me; I think that hardly complies as a 'come-on', Bones."

"Is this why you called us down to Sick Bay?" Uhura asked, sounding like she had just walked in on Jim, Not-Spock, and Bones having a three-some and not some silly debate on who-kissed-who.

"Hm?" Jim turned around and addressed the two. "Oh no, not this."

Scotty lifted his eyebrows in subtle disbelief.

"It's just that Spock here may have the way to re-making that ion storm of ours, that's all,"

"What, you _told_ him?" Uhura exclaimed.

"No, see he mind-melded with me-"

"Because that's SO much better!"

"Can you two shut it for a minute and let him tell us his plan?" Scotty pushed between Jim and Uhura and nodded toward Not-Spock to speak.

"I do believe that if you could possibly replicate the ion storm that brought you here in the first place, we will be able to transport you all back to your own universe." Not-Spock said with the same cool-confidence that Jim's Spock would've used. _Why do I keep calling him 'my Spock'?_

Jim glanced at Scotty. "Can you do it?"

Scotty looked slightly unsure of the sudden task put before him. "I can try cap'n. But it won't be easy, I'll need help."

"Well I can't, I'm needed on the Bridge," Uhura was quick to back out the situation involving Scotty for some odd reason.

Scotty looked slightly hurt at the remark, but turned towards the others.

"Don't look at me," Jim said. "I have to get my ass out on the Bridge too."

All eyes turned toward Bones. His expression turned from one of normalcy to one of a deer in the headlights. "I'm a doctor, not an engineer,"

"Pfft, Bones you'll do fine," Jim gave Bones a friendly slap on the shoulder, which obviously didn't seem to help his morale but that didn't really matter to Jim right now. "Look, Bones. We seriously need to get ourselves the hell out of here. Personally, I won't be able to rest easy until I see my _Enterprise_ again. So could pretty please go help Scotty?"

Bones sighed angrily. "You're gonna hound me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"That would be a much better idea than the one I had originally planned," Jim grinned.

"Dammit, Jim! Why d'you always have to rope me into your stupid little schemes!"

"So it's a yes then? Fantastic!" Jim clasped his hands together. "I'd suggest you guys run along now; I'd prefer to get out of here while we aren't discovered by anyone else."

Out on the Bridge, Jim had felt the pressing stares of everyone as he commanded the ship to put a stop to the destruction of the Halkans until further notice for over an hour now. Every once in awhile either Not-Spock or Uhura made eye contact with him, hope in their eyes that they would soon be out of this mess. Or at least, Uhura seemed liked that. Spock, well Jim wasn't too sure.

Jim felt his relief brim to the top as Scotty's voice come on the PA suddenly. "We're having a little trouble down here Cap'n. Could you come down and take a look?"

That had to be the worst cover-up in the history of cover-ups, but Jim complied to the request anyway. "Of course, Mr. Scott. I'll be there shortly. Mr, Sulu, take over,"

"Yes sir," Not-Sulu turned his ugly scarred face back towards the helm and Jim quickly motioned for Uhura and Spock to follow him.

He couldn't wait to get home.

Out in the hall of his own _Enterprise_ again, Jim felt an odd discomfort creep over his neck as he and his own Spock silently made their way towards the Bridge.

Jim looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think about how the two of them had even gotten together in the first if him and his own Spock (_he's not 'your' Spock_) obviously didn't like each other that way.

_Are you sure?_

Yep, definitely. No feelings like that whatsoever-

_You do remember that is a parallel universe, right?_

Jim stopped dead in his tracks for a moment.

Dammit, that's true. If this was a parallel universe, then maybe, just maybe Jim would have an explanation as to why Spock's ears were so distracting.

"Captain?"

"Right, sorry Spock. I got distracted," Jim grinned as he caught up to his First Officer.

_Well, maybe I should just let nature take its course. _Jim thought as his heart gave a small flutter when he looked at Spock's ears.


End file.
